


Жажда

by ARTOIS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTOIS/pseuds/ARTOIS
Summary: Альфа плюс альфа - вечная френдзона или есть надежда?





	

Куроо задыхался.

Раскаленный воздух лился в легкие обжигающим изнутри жаром. Язык прилип к нёбу, горло будто царапало песчинками, нижняя губа лопнула еще вчера, а сегодня тонкую, запекшуюся ранку неприятно тянуло. Куроо закрыл жалюзи и медленно стёк по стене на пол.

Это лето жестоко било город горячей плетью. Выйти на улицу, погулять, пройтись до магазина стало непроходимым квестом. Тренировки изматывали до предела, выжимали все оставшиеся в организме соки.

Но ему сейчас было гораздо лучше, чем Бокуто. Для Бокуто проблема мягкого асфальта и потных тел в метро – ерунда.

Мысли о последней неделе разъедали ядовитой бессильной злостью. Куроо понимал, что Бокуто не виноват в том, что Акааши для него сейчас самый сладкий наркотик. Всего лишь физиология, игла, с которой слезает восемьдесят процентов пар после цикла, но все же изнутри мерзко подтачивал страх, что Бокуто окажется в оставшихся двадцати. Если Акааши его истинная пара, то та призрачная надежда, что еще держала Куроо на поводке, порвется с громким треском.

Куроо повел плечом и откинулся назад, прислонившись спиной к стене и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Мышцы нестерпимо ныли, тело тлело, как угли в затухающем костре. Голова напоминала чан с кипящей лавой, ни одной вразумительной мысли – только жгучая боль, выплёскивающаяся толчками.

Хотелось просто сдохнуть.

А еще лучше утопиться – в холодной прозрачной воде, перед концом нахлебавшись на девять жизней вперед.

– Чертово пекло...

Куроо прикрыл тяжёлые веки и попытался сглотнуть. Не получилось.

Желание двигаться испарилось вместе с остатками свежего воздуха и приторной, отвратительно-теплой колы в банке.

Дойти до душа, смыть с себя усталость и тоску, свалиться в постель и отрубиться хоть на пару часов – самое лучшее, что можно придумать. Откуда только взять сил? Куроо оскалился и снова вернулся в воображении к нахохлившейся после тренировки сове. Бокуто всегда был той самой силой, зарядом, который поставлялся изрядными порциями, сбивал с ног солнечной, ослепительной энергией. Человек-батарейка. Теперь он заряжает только одного – Акааши. Акааши – луна, Бокуто – солнце. Идеальное слияние, два диска в одном, никого кроме них двоих в целом мире. Кажется, так альфа и омега соединяются в своем чертовом цикле.

Куроо ненавидел себя за это чувство, но не мог отделаться – ревность кусала острыми зубами, рвала плоть, разгрызала кости. Есть ли у души кости? Скелет как основа, чтобы можно было наращивать мясо и броню от наиболее чувствительных ударов судьбы?

От сладкого бреда, заполняющего все его существо, тошнило так же, как от жажды, сжимающей цепкими пальцами горло. Даже до телефона дотянуться не хватало воли, чтобы попросить кого-нибудь о срочном спасении из долбанного ада.

Стоило только подумать об этом, как в складках одеяла заухал совиными позывными мобильный. Каждый раз, слыша рингтон на смс, он поздравлял себя с верным выбором. От такой мелочи, как простое смс, он немного расслабился. Зернышко внимания – и Куроо уже снова готов вложить в его ладони поводок. Пусть больно, пусть бестолково, пусть унизительно, но все же рядом, все же вместе.

Куроо постоянно метался от плюса к минусу, не решаясь сделать нужный шаг, либо признаться, либо отойти и пропустить другого. Альфа плюс альфа – сегодня не модно.

Уханье повторилось.

Куроо посмотрел на кровать в противоположном углу комнаты.

Он хотел видеть Бокуто, чувствовать его жар в своей квартире, дышать его запахом. Проблема в том, что для Бокуто альфа плюс альфа – не стыкуется в норму.

Тупик. Снова бетонная коробка без окон и дверей. И без крыши. Можно лишь задрать голову и смотреть на далекое солнце, жарясь в его лучах, как рыба на сковороде, умоляя о спасительном глотке.

Упершись ладонью в стену, он, пошатываясь, встал, стянул потную футболку, отбросил за спину. Влажные стопы скользили при каждом шаге, вынуждая ступать мягко и осторожно, чтобы не растянуться. С тяжёлым вздохом он упал животом на кровать и нашарил рукой телефон.

Комната плыла.

Чертово пекло.

Он потер глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на сообщении.

_«Бро...»_

_«Бро, я умираю...»_

Куроо улыбнулся. Губа треснула. Слизнув солоноватую каплю крови, он набрал ответ.

_«Не волнуйся, я приду на твои похороны.»_

Он представил, как Бокуто на другом конце мается, ходит зверем по комнате, мучаясь, пытаясь не сойти с ума, но все же сохраняя остатки воли. Даже в таких условиях он старался себе не изменять, шутить, когда это невозможно. Куроо хрипло рассмеялся.

С подбородка на белую сбитую простынь закапало красными кляксами.

Во рту стало горько.

Куроо почти ненавидел Акааши.

_«Я умру у тебя на руках XD Жди!!!»_

_«Я хочу есть.»_

Закрыв глаза, Куроо провалился в горячую черную пропасть.

* * *

Кто-то бил его молотком по голове. Настойчиво и размеренно.

Сквозь гул крови в ушах прорезался знакомый голос:

– Бро, открой. Я не могу стоять.

Бокуто устало скулил, стучась в тонкую дверь – видимо, лбом. Куроо зевнул, поднялся с мокрой простыни и, зачесав пальцами волосы назад, прошлепал в коридор.

Щелкнул замком, раскрывая жаркие объятия своей квартиры. Бокуто окатил взглядом исподлобья, тяжело дыша и из последних сил сжимая ручки пакетов в побелевших пальцах. Его футболка красноречиво говорила о прохладе на улице, а от бьющей через край энергии не осталось и следа.

От него пахло невыносимо приятно – свежим потом и потоком тестостерона. И Акааши.

Что-то внутри треснуло и зашелушилось. Захотелось нащупать пальцами рану, поддеть ногтем и расковырять запекшуюся корочку.

– Проходи.

Бокуто скинул шлепки, прошел на кухню и выпустил пакеты из рук. Они с глухим звуком упали на пол.

– Ты зверь. Чего так долго не открывал?

– Задумался о переезде, – хмыкнул Куроо.

Бокуто удивленно уставился на Куроо, уголки его губ расстроено потянулись вниз. Бокуто не всё равно.

Эта маленькая подлая месть отдалась мягким, но болезненным удовольствием. От нее тошнило. От нее было так хорошо.

– Ты переезжаешь?

– Да. В Антарктиду. Или на Северный полюс. Я еще не решил.

– Я с тобой! – сипло рассмеялся Бокуто и закашлялся – наглотался уличной пыли. Куроо похлопал его по спине – бесполезное действие. У него самого драло в глотке.

– Принес?

– Да.

Куроо, прошелестев пакетом, вытащил две бутылки воды, бросил одну Бокуто, свернул крышку со своей и жадно глотнул. Он еще никогда до этого момента не думал, что вода может быть такой вкусной, освежающей, спасительной. Желанной.

Прямо как Бокуто для него. Выпить бы его. Съесть. Присвоить. Заклеймить. Чтобы никто больше не имел права приблизиться к нему ни в один чертов лунный цикл.

Они оба допили воду до последней капли.

Куроо бросил взгляд вниз – пакеты привлекали своей пухлостью. Желудок свело спазмом.

– Что будем готовить? – лениво поинтересовался Куроо.

– Позже. Сейчас в душ пойду.

Куроо почувствовал, как его лицо против воли расплывается в довольной кривой ухмылке. Он засунул руки в карманы липнувших к бедрам шорт, качнулся с пяток на носки, стараясь не спугнуть сову раньше времени и наслаждаясь ситуацией.

– Иди.

Бокуто уже почти развернулся в нужном направлении, но, споткнувшись о тон, с подозрением взглянул на Куроо, пытаясь понять подвох.

Чёрт, не получилось.

– Что?

Куроо пожал плечами и хитро прищурился.

– Спинку потереть?

У Куроо от собственных шуток на грани стало тесно в шортах. Он видел Бокуто голым сотни раз и никогда не мог к нему прикоснуться. Оставалось только украдкой наблюдать, как его тело ласкают потоки воды, и до крови кусать губы.

Каждый раз на подобные провокации Бокуто отвечал раскатистым смехом или тычками в плечо, но сегодня что-то пошло не так.

Жёлтые глаза весело зажглись янтарем.

– Не откажусь.

В голову Куроо ударила кровь, а потом стремительно ухнула вниз, прилила к паху. Стояло уже крепко.

И какой идиот сказал, что альфа плюс альфа равно ноль? Если есть плюс, значит, есть сумма.

Куроо старался не выдать своей явной заинтересованности: ведь прыгнешь на дерево, отчаянно цепляясь когтями, но не успеешь забраться – птица улетит, взмахнув широкими пышными крыльями на прощанье.

Куроо чуть наклонил голову и кивнул:

– Пошли.

Бокуто уверенной походкой прошёл вперёд. На ткани его футболки от плеч до поясницы растёкся влажный треугольник. Куроо скользнул взглядом по твёрдым ягодицам и крепким икрам, облизнул нижнюю губу, задев кончиком языка ранку, и напомнил себе о не-взаимности. Стоило остудиться вместе с Бокуто. Но он уже понимал, что это невозможно. Просто невозможно спокойно стоять и смотреть на голого Бокуто в своей ванной, с удовольствием отмывающегося от пыли и пота.

Куроо держал чистое большое полотенце на уровне паха, наблюдая, как Бокуто спешно раздевается в ванной и сбрасывает одежду в корзину. От вещей все еще тонко пахло Акааши, отчего внутри появлялось неуместное раздражение. Но Куроо не станет отвлекаться на такие мелочи, он смоет, сотрет этот отравляющий их отношения едкий омежий флер. И снова не останется никого, кроме них, два солнца в одном – огромный горячий клубок энергии.

Бокуто с облегчением выдохнул, когда по напряженным мышцам забили струи прохладной воды. А Куроо нервно подобрался, сжимая махровую ткань до побелевших костяшек. Член, прижатый к пупку резинкой шорт, болезненно пульсировал. Куроо готов был кончить просто так, без дрочки, без секса, ощущая лишь, как Бокуто наматывает на кулак невидимый поводок, подтягивает его к себе, перекрывая воздух, заставляя дрожать от нетерпения, от жажды прикосновения.

Куроо знал, насколько Бокуто сложно. Он замечал напрягшиеся желваки, сжатые кулаки – любое неосторожное слово или действие вызывало неумолимый всплеск агрессии. Тяжело сдерживаться, если у твоего друга течка, а ты ни за что не переступишь грань.

Бокуто хотел помочь Акааши, окружить его заботой и защитить от любых двусмысленных ситуаций со всем альфийским рвением. Куроо хотел помочь Бокуто.

Никто не знал, что помощь нужна Куроо.

Тем не менее, Бокуто было необходимо выпустить пар, и Куроо это понимал. Каждый раз Бокуто практически надрывался в зале, в раздевалке, в общественном транспорте, на улице, желая выплеснуть ту нормальную и ненормальную одновременно похоть к другу. Что думал сам Акааши на этот счет, оставалось загадкой.

Куроо жадно наблюдал, как Бокуто вспенивал гель на мочалке, как растирал тугие плечи, широкую грудь, задевая маленькие светлые соски, как спускался ниже по твердому прессу к паху.

Только когда Куроо осмелился проследить за уверенным движением руки до конца, понял, что не дышал. Завис на одной точке, будто в другом измерении.

У Бокуто стояло. Крупный сочный член немного качался от плавных движений Бокуто. И эта картина буквально сорвала все ограничители. Где-то отдаленно, в подсознании, тревожно замигала красная лампочка, но Куроо стало плевать. Плевать на Акааши, на общественные рамки, на «можно» и «нельзя», на совесть, на последствия, которых не избежать. С этим он разберется как-нибудь потом. Лучшего шанса он может не дождаться.

Куроо изможденно свел брови и вскинулся. Бокуто спокойно смотрел в ответ, без малейшего намека на то, что Куроо понял его неправильно.

– Подрочишь мне?

Куроо глубоко вздохнул, дернул кадыком, пытаясь сглотнуть колотящееся в горле сердце. Отбросил ставшее ненужным полотенце в сторону, стянул шорты вместе с боксерами, отзеркаливая возбуждение Бокуто.

– У меня есть предложение получше.

Куроо шагнул в душевую кабину, нагло придвигаясь к Бокуто вплотную, огладил ладонью его набухший член и тихо прошептал в четко очерченные губы:

– Трахни меня.

Бокуто было дернулся, точно передумал. Или ему вдруг стало противно. Взгляд стал тяжелым, бешеным, шальным. Он резко толкнул Куроо к стене и сжал пальцами его шею, вынуждая смотреть в глаза. Но Куроо даже не думал стесняться или сопротивляться. Его, наоборот, только распаляли вспышки ярости, волнами откатывающиеся от тела Бокуто, будто Куроо был скалой, которая только и ждала шторма, чтобы насладиться борьбой.

– Зачем это тебе?

– Ты же хочешь его, да? – Куроо провел ладонями по влажной спине Бокуто, спустился к ягодицам, уверенно смял, заставляя того прижаться животом к животу, наблюдая сквозь полуопущенные веки яркую реакцию на свои откровенные движения. – Хочешь вставить ему, но не можешь. Ты ведь у нас такой правильный. Альфа древних, как мир, убеждений. Что тебя мучает больше: что тебе понравится или что не понравится? Мучает неизвестность. Как после всего разговаривать с Акааши, смотреть ему в глаза, быть его капитаном, когда все вокруг знают, что ты выебал его и выбросил, верно? Или что ты так рано нашел свою истинную пару, а потом вас разнесет по разным дорогам, ведь Акааши не из тех, кто будет сидеть при тебе днем и ночью. Он так же, как и ты, хочет утвердиться в жизни, быть независимым. Я просто помогу тебе, бро.

Последняя фраза прозвучала издевательски. Зрачки Бокуто растеклись угольно-черными пятнами, будто Куроо взял кисточку, окунул кончик в тушь и закрасил искрящийся желтый, чтобы Бокуто смотрел на него так же, как альфы смотрят на омег в период гона.

От Бокуто сладко веяло яростью, жаждой придушить Куроо прямо здесь, в стеклянной коробке, в которую они шагнули сами. Кто-нибудь другой мог бы повернуть назад, размотать клубок, но не они. Никто не собирался уступать здесь, так же, как и на соревнованиях. Вся их жизнь состояла из сплошных соревнований, из игры. Уступить – значит показать свою слабость. Отдать первенство.

– Сволочь, – прошептал Бокуто, очерчивая подушечкой большого пальца кадык Куроо. – Только я знаю, какой ты на самом деле.

Куроо хотел согласиться, но не успел. Бокуто медленно лизнул его подбородок, подобрался кончиком языка к губам и толкнулся в рот.

Куроо застонал от громадной, жестоко ударившей его волны. Ледяной и обжигающей одновременно. Неистовой, страшной, точно надвигающийся конец света.

Бокуто стиснул шею сильнее, вырывая из Куроо хриплый, мучительный стон. Его тело дёрнулось, руки судорожно вцепились в плечи Бокуто, трахавшим языком его рот.

Куроо задыхался от жесткого хвата на шее, от хлеставшей сверху воды, от вкуса Бокуто, глубокого поцелуя, от тесноты объятий, от трения члена о член. Он в панике раскрыл глаза от нестерпимого удовольствия, скручивающего его в крепкий узел. Казалось, он кончал так долго, что мир успел сойти с орбиты и разорваться на миллионы атомов.

Сознание возвращалось мерцающими точками под веками. Сначала он услышал шум воды, потом почувствовал крепкие руки, надежно обнимающие его торс, потом вернулась память.

Открыв глаза, Куроо наткнулся на насмешливый, полный понимания взгляд.

– Ну что, герой? Полегчало?

Куроо омыло тягучим послевкусием вкупе с легким раздражением. Он чувствовал неспадающее возбуждение Бокуто, но тот все еще диктовал условия. Но здесь не было омег, не было ступеней и рангов. Было лишь равенство. А значит – долги отдавались с лихвой.

– Быстро ты. – Бокуто широко улыбнулся, обнажив крепкие белые зубы.

Куроо уверенно обхватил член Бокуто и произнес:

– Посмотрим, на сколько хватит тебя...

Куроо встал на колени, не давая Бокуто отвести от него взгляд, приблизил лицо к паху, медленно потерся носом о низ живота, слизывая влагу с терпко пахнущей альфой кожи, водя рукой по члену, то и дело сжимая у основания, а потом снова возобновляя движение.

Дыхание Бокуто стало рваным, сиплым. Он вцепился в душевой уголок, с которого посыпались шампунь, гель и что-то еще; мочалка давно сиротливо лежала у водостока. Несмотря на боль в коленях от жесткой плитки, Куроо чувствовал азарт и мог бы стерпеть и большие неудобства. В конце концов, он ждал достаточно долго, чтобы не обращать внимания на такие мелочи.

Куроо услышал, как Бокуто пробормотал сквозь зубы что-то неразборчивое, и решил больше не тянуть. Обхватил губами головку и пощекотал языком щель.

В первые секунды на лице Бокуто застыл ужас, и тут же в широко раскрытых чёрных глазах заплескалась безумная, отчаянная похоть. С его губ сорвался судорожный вздох, тело задрожало, будто от разрядов тока.

В Куроо искрило злое веселье. Оно было таким пьянящим, щекочущим нос лопающимися пузырьками. Он видел, как Бокуто ощетинился, как по его предплечьям бежали мурашки и приподнимались волоски, как дергался кадык, как заострился нос от остроты удовольствия. Мокрые волосы липли к лицу Бокуто, делая его особенно красивым, рот приоткрылся от частого дыхания, мышцы пресса напрягались от того, что делал с ним Куроо.

Куроо никогда не думал, что, вбирая по самую глотку, будет испытывать удивительную всепоглощающую власть. Он сосал с особым мстительным наслаждением, стараясь не касаться себя, боясь кончить второй раз, не доведя дело до конца.

Казалось, член Бокуто увеличился ещё больше, или это всего лишь была игра его воображения, но от нее сделалось еще жарче, невыносимее. Он представил, как Бокуто засаживает ему сзади, и захлебнулся стоном, когд тот схватил его за волосы и резко двинулся до упора. Горло свело спазмом.

Наверно, Бокуто увидел, как изменилось выражение лица Куроо, и отпрянул. Куроо закашлялся.

– Извини. Черт... Я не хотел.

Бокуто сглотнул, по лицу скользнула тень вины.

Куроо улыбнулся и встал.

– Не ври. Ты хотел.

Он развернулся и уперся обеими руками в стену, расставив ноги и прогнувшись в пояснице. Оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как скулы Бокуто запылали красным от его откровенно-пошлой позы, от бьющего в голову перевозбуждения.

– Давай, герой, – вернул ему шпильку Куроо, – если смелости хватает.

Хищно оскалившись, Бокуто вцепился Куроо в бедра, потерся членом о ягодицы. Не выдержал – провел языком от лопатки до выступающего в основании шеи позвонка. Его откровенно трясло. А Куроо дрожал вместе с ним, часто сглатывая, ожидая, когда они вместе перейдут черту.

Бокуто прижался грудью к его спине и зашептал на ухо:

– Придурок, порву же.

Куроо заржал:

– Трус.

Бокуто шлепнул Куроо по заднице, видимо, призывая заткнуться. Он раздвинул ягодицы и покружил пальцами у входа. Куроо прогнулся еще больше, замерев от предвкушения и волнения. Он почувствовал, как в него проник один палец, но не успел привыкнуть, как за ним последовал второй. У входа немного саднило, но Бокуто было уже не остановить – Куроо словно почувствовал это всем своим естеством. Эйфория от осознания реальности происходящего била в голову, словно победный мяч за сеткой противника. Куроо почти победил.

Бокуто вставил уже три пальца, выдёргивая из груди Куроо длинный стон, полный горячего и аномального удовольствия. Куроо не успел подумать о чем-то еще, когда услышал голос Бокуто:

– Держись крепче.

Рваная боль от проникновения затопила все тело, смела сладкие ожидания, опустив на землю. Куроо скорчился, стиснув зубы.

– Потерпи немного, сейчас станет легче.

У Куроо не было сил даже ответить, колени предательски подгибались, ладони скользили по покрытой испариной плитке, но Бокуто крепко удерживал его рукой под грудью, ласково нашептывая на ухо какую-то успокаивающую чушь.

Бокуто двинулся у него внутри, заставляя Куроо попытаться уклониться, сбежать, но Бокуто перешел черту, теперь никто не смог бы оторвать его от Куроо. Медленно и плавно Бокуто раскачивался, сковывая Куроо в движениях, второй рукой принявшись массировать его яички и опавший член.

В какой момент Куроо почувствовал одолевающее его желание снова, он не понял. Его просто разом накрыло, повело.

– Ну что? Все хорошо? – хмыкнул Бокуто.

– Зашибись.

Куроо сам вбился в кулак Бокуто, провоцируя на более решительные действия.

– У тебя такой странный вкус, – урчал Бокуто ему в плечо, словно зверь, дорвавшийся до жертвы. Но Куроо вовсе не чувствовал себя жертвой. Скорее, наоборот, – на задворках сознания яркими всполохами мерцало счастье, переливалось, искрило.

Сейчас они были вместе, один громадный обжигающий комок, не желающий делиться своим светом с кем-либо.

Бокуто то прижимался к Куроо на несколько секунд, то снова продолжал насаживать его на себя, прикусывая шею, оставляя на ней метками засосы.

Куроо сходил с ума, уже не стесняясь кричал в такт ритмичным жестким толчкам. Руки Бокуто уверенно шарили по его разгоряченной, блестящей от воды коже, сильные пальцы сжимали соски, иногда выкручивая, чувствительно оттягивая их. Это было слишком хорошо, слишком ослепительно, слишком невыносимо. Запах альфы на пике вливался в ноздри Куроо одуряющим наркотиком, вызывающим ощущение непереносимого кайфа. Неправильного, но такого острого, живого, яркого.

Сука.

Он второй раз кончил раньше Бокуто. Почувствовав, что оргазм подступает, попытался с ревом вырваться из тисков, но Бокуто лишь заломил ему руку за спину, навалился, вжимая его в стену, и остервенело задвигался в жестком ритме. Куроо откинул голову Бокуто на плечо, хватая ртом воздух и крупно дрожа. Из словно каменного члена толчками выплескивалась белесая сперма, пачкая стену. Бокуто держал его напряженное тело в своих руках властно, будто оно действительно ему принадлежало. И Куроо был совсем не против. 

В этот момент они оба принадлежали друг другу.

Бокуто еще несколько раз толкнулся, а потом неожиданно вцепился зубами в плечо. Клыки прокололи плотную кожу до крови. Куроо заорал от боли, ударив Бокуто локтем в живот. Тот согнулся пополам, тяжело дыша.

– Нахрена? – зашипел Куроо, ощупывая рану. Теперь на плече красовался отпечаток зубов. Желанная метка для каждого омеги.

– Извини. Я не сдержался.

– И как я теперь без футболки покажусь?

– Не переживай, пройдет. Ты же не омега.

Фраза воткнулась ножом под ребро. Сквозь послеоргазменную истому прорвался леденящий душу приговор. Он слышал его десятки раз еще с детства, но из уст Бокуто эта фраза прозвучала особенно больно. Да, он не омега. Он не такой. Он другой.

Обреченный.

Еще в младшей школе при обследовании ему поставили диагноз «ДваАльфаГен». Людей с таким отклонением от нормы рождалось всего два процента. Но они всю жизнь были обречены прятать свою сущность, стесняться своих особенностей. Таких альф не привлекали омеги, скорее, наоборот – в течку пряный и густой аромат вызывал лишь тошноту и отторжение. Тогда как другие альфы наоборот становились желанными, сексуально-притягательными. Консервативное общество не давало альфам с аномальным геном открыто искать пару, явно осуждая, вешая ярлыки. Приходилось молчать. Не раскрывать всех карт даже близким. Бокуто тоже не знал, во что на самом деле вляпался.

Куроо давно хотел сказать ему, поделиться, но каждый раз оттягивал момент, а потом все совсем запуталось. Он понял, что с его стороны дружба уже не просто дружба.

Зато у Акааши есть все шансы.

Куроо горько усмехнулся, потрепал непонимающего и настороженного Бокуто по щеке и вышел из душа.

* * *

На самом деле Куроо не знал, чем ему помочь. С каждым днем Бокуто все больше напрягал окружающих своим агрессивным поведением. Он отгородился высоким забором, за который увел с собой Акааши. И Куроо мог только беспомощно смотреть, как Бокуто отдаляется от него, не вспоминая и не замечая его присутствия.

На тренировке матч вышел рваным, неровным, ненастоящим. Слишком много ошибок, но Бокуто не обращал на процесс никакого внимания. Он бил по мячу, как новичок по противнику на ринге – движения не отточены, реакция слабая, единственный выход – махать кулаками и бить, куда придется.

У сетки он смотрел сквозь Куроо блестящими остекленевшими глазами, постоянно оглядывался в поисках бледного лица Акааши, рычал на Вашио.

Победа только раздражала еще больше. Он хотел Бокуто обратно – жизнерадостного, энергичного. Сильного. От которого всегда исходило тепло.

У Акааши почти началось. Первая течка, долгий предсиндром, проблемы с определением в нужную клинику.

Даже с такого расстояния Куроо слышал нежный, еле уловимый аромат.

В такие моменты он был рад, что его не интересуют омеги. В такие моменты он отчетливо понимал, что его альфа никогда не станет его.

Зной заполз змеей под кожу, выжал тело, как мокрую тряпку.

Он устал. Ноги дрожали от перенапряжения, и пальцы горели под полосками тейпа.

Но победа оставила привкус кислого неудовлетворения. Всё только наполовину, а это неинтересно, это унизительно.

Куроо уперся ладонями в колени, с кончика носа закапал пот. Когда он посмотрел за сетку, Бокуто и Акааши уже ушли из зала.

В грудной клетке что-то сжалось и бухнуло, в носу защекотало. Прикусив щеку изнутри, Куроо приказал себе держаться. Ведь он знал, что так будет. Главное, чтобы Бокуто не отдалился от него совсем.

На плечо легло полотенце.

– Ты идешь? – Кенма подкрадывался незаметно, но Куроо никогда не вздрагивал от голоса из-за спины. Он привык, что Кенма где-то здесь, рядом, что ему не надо объяснять. Он просто знает. Всегда.

– Да. Я сейчас. – Куроо натянул фирменную улыбку и лениво обернулся. Кенма спокойно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, словно вставил ключ в замочную скважину. Провернул.

Куроо почувствовал, что по щекам течет.

Он прижал полотенце к лицу, чтобы мягкие ворсинки впитали влагу. Вздох получился длинным и полным и помог собраться.

– Как ты?

– Нормально.

– Хочешь, пойдем вместе?

– Хорошая идея.

Кенма кивнул и холодными пальцами потянул Куроо за локоть – нетипичный жест. Значит, все совсем плохо.

Куроо нервно рассмеялся.

После душа он ожил, но как только выбрался на улицу, жара упала каленым железом на голову. Стоило немного остудиться, хорошо, если можно было бы запихнуть себя в морозильную камеру. Но это все ерунда. Его личный апокалипсис таился где-то внутри. Он не мог определить, где именно, потому что боль грызла всё его тело и пожирала мозг целиком.

С таким Бокуто он сам становился слабаком, ничтожеством, куском разлагающегося дерьма.

Куроо потянулся и подмигнул Кенме.

– Зайдем за мороженным?

– Ага, срочно нужно что-нибудь холодное.

– Дома закажем пиццу. Кажется, последний раз я ел вчера утром.

Удон. Потрясающе вкусный удон, от которого можно двинуться. Так умел готовить только Бокуто.

Тем вечером они трахались еще два раза, периодически выползая на кухню, чтобы попить воды. А после они долго молчали, лежа на кровати, каждый утопая в своих мыслях. Когда Куроо все-таки нарушил тишину, то обнаружил, что Бокуто уже спит, заложив руку за голову. Куроо долго рассматривал его в голубых полосках света, пробивающегося сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи, и проворочался без сна до утра.

Бокуто еле растолкал его на следующий день. Он уже успел похозяйничать на его кухне, приготовил завтрак, под свист чайника рассказал о новых приемах, но Куроо все пропускал мимо ушей, засматриваясь на движения его тела, на перекатывающиеся мышцы под футболкой, цепляясь взглядом за искреннюю улыбку. Куроо будто пытался запомнить его таким – расслабленным, довольным, сытым. Он хотел бы обмануться, но удерживал себя. Он не мог себе позволить такой роскоши – надеяться на нечто большее. Течка у Акааши скоро пройдет. Безумная потребность в контакте испарится. А может, все будет еще хуже – Бокуто сделает выбор. Не приходилось сомневаться, на чьей стороне был перевес.

Кенма понимающе молчал. Куроо затопил стыд за свое поведение, за раздражение на площадке, за нытье и мокрое от слез полотенце. Он растаял, как желе. Разбился, упав с высоты ожиданий. Сломанный конструктор с утерянными деталями.

Он практически ненавидел Акааши.

* * *

Кенма тыкал на кнопки в телефоне. Его голос, ровный и тихий, отодвинул тишину. Как обычно вовремя.

– Акааши завтра уходит на больничный.

Куроо попытался прислушаться к себе и не смог сразу уловить: хорошая эта новость или не очень. Он медленно пережевывал кусок пиццы, обдумывая, как поступить теперь.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Лев сказал. – Куроо даже не будет спрашивать, откуда об этом знает Лев. – Произошла заминка с оформлением Акааши в клинику, поэтому они не успели уложиться в график.

Куроо не сомневался, что Бокуто не бросит Акааши. Он будет мчаться после лекций в клинику, держать того за руку, обещая, что скоро все закончится, все будет хорошо. Все переживают этот период, ничего страшного.

А дома закроется в комнате, чтобы подрочить на светлый и томный образ Акааши.

Куроо сам не заметил, как застыл в неловком положении, не донеся кусок пиццы до рта.

– Куроо...

Профиль Кенмы, подсвеченный голубым мерцанием экрана, не выражал ни одной эмоции, это успокаивало. Если бы он запал на Кенму, всё решилось бы само собой. Альфа плюс омега – прекрасное единение.

Если бы...

Если бы...

Если бы.

– М?

Куроо отложил кусок обратно в коробку, поднес банку с колой к губам, но не успел отпить, когда Кенма твердо произнес:

– Ты наш капитан.

Кровь ударила в голову, пульс заполошно заклокотал на шее.

– Ты нам нужен. Возвращайся.

Куроо запил комок в горле, вцепился пальцами в мягкий подлокотник, затянув паузу, чтобы не завыть от вонзившегося в солнечное сплетение чувства вины. Капитан не должен ставить свои приоритеты выше команды. Он совсем забыл об этом.

Кенма помогает ему вспомнить. Кенма всегда ему помогает.

– Я с вами.

– Ты не похож на себя. Сделай уже что-нибудь.

Куроо потер пальцами лоб – мигрень снова вбивалась острыми гвоздями ему в виски.

– И что бы ты сделал?

Кенма аккуратно положил телефон на столик, подобрал ноги под себя и вздохнул.

– Я бы... – задумчиво прикусив губу, Кенма развернулся, чтобы удобно растянуться на диване, и закинул ноги на колени Куроо. – Я бы дал ему понять, что происходит.

Теоретически звучало убедительно, но практически Куроо боялся прямого отказа. Боялся увидеть в глазах Бокуто осуждение, неприязнь. Разовый секс, о котором никто не узнает, вовсе не означал начало отношений и желание быть с этим человеком. Куроо сам вызвался заменить Бокуто Акааши на вечер. И тот просто согласился. Альфам в гон слишком тяжело держать себя в узде, когда рядом маячит слабый и готовый на все омега. Куроо не сомневался, что Акааши испытывал к Бокуто взаимную тягу. Физиология, помноженная на доверие, симпатию, дружеское участие и понимание – обоюдоострый меч.

Куроо провел подушечками пальцев по мягкой стопе Кенмы, погладил ладонью тонкие жилистые икры с темным пушком волос.

– Я уже дал понять. Вроде бы. Не знаю... Все слишком сложно.

– Это он поставил тебе метку?

От вопроса о метке защипало, зажгло. Зуд от пота весь день тревожил рану, но именно сейчас Куроо отчетливо почувствовал клеймо, предназначавшееся Акааши. Боль стекла от плеча к груди, создавая пульсацию изнутри.

Они уходили последними из раздевалки и, конечно же, Кенма заметил, когда Куроо с шипением отлепил защитный пластырь от раны.

Куроо откинул голову на спинку и закрыл глаза.

– Да.

– Метки не ставятся просто так.

Куроо устало мотнул головой.

– Он поставил ее не мне.

– Даже не каждому омеге везет. Что заставило его так поступить?

– Ты не понимаешь, – резко возразил Куроо.

Кенма оставался расслабленно-флегматичным, не реагируя на эмоции Куроо.

– Мне кажется, что ты сам все усложняешь. В любом случае ты получишь ответы на свои вопросы. Разве этот вариант не лучше, чем находиться в таком состоянии? Куроо, посмотри на себя. У тебя уже синие круги под глазами, ты похудел, вечно раздражен, рассеян. Команда старается не трогать тебя лишний раз, не заговаривать. Ты ведь даже не заметил, что никто не подошел к тебе после матча, хотя мы победили. Прекрати жалеть себя. Это не ты.

Куроо судорожно вцепился пальцами в острое колено Кенмы, словно в спасательный круг.

– Мне больно, – ровно сказал Кенма.

Пальцы Куроо медленно разжались.

– Мне тоже, – ответил он, взглянув больными глазами из-под отросшей челки.

– Вы как близнецы. Посмотри на него и увидишь себя. За этим невозможно наблюдать спокойно. Из-за вас двоих страдают обе команды, а вам всего лишь нужно разобраться в себе и друг с другом.

– Да ты психолог, Кенма! – саркастично рассмеялся Куроо. – Раньше не замечал в тебе таких способностей.

– У меня свои цели, – вернул улыбку Кенма.

– И давно ты знаешь?

– Давно. Я наблюдательный.

Куроо кивнул, то ли себе, то ли Кенме.

– Я поговорю с ним после того, как всё успокоится.

– Не затягивай.

– Не дави, – огрызнулся Куроо.

– Вот видишь, тебя укусил кто-то больной бешенством, – в глазах Кенмы сияли смешливые огоньки.

– Даже не знаю, кто бы это мог быть, – Куроо засмеялся и расслабился. – Спасибо. И как у тебя это получается? Каждый раз сохранять самообладание.

– Годы тренировок.

– А я думал, ты таким родился.

– Возможно.

– Сам себе противоречишь.

– Просто подстраиваюсь под ситуацию.

Они еще поболтали ни о чем, больше не возвращаясь к острой теме. Посмотрели боевик с Джейсоном Стетхэмом, попутно комментируя силовые приемы и подначивая друг друга.

К вечеру жара немного спала, давая передышку.

Куроо очнулся посреди ночи от света фонаря, бившего в лицо. Он не заметил, как заснул прямо на диване, пока Кенма перебирал ему пряди волос и тихо рассказывал о недавней поездке на Окинаву.

Кенма уже ушел.

Куроо встал со старого потертого дивана, закрыл жалюзи, прошел на кухню. В горле снова жгла жажда. Открыв кран с холодной водой, он умылся и намочил шею. Немного повернув голову, коснулся губами ледяной струи, набрал в рот воды, жадно глотнул.

Завтра выходной, а значит, предстояло пережить еще один день без Бокуто. Странно, но после разговора с Кенмой в той бетонной комнате, куда он сам себя загнал, появилась лестница наверх. Пока еще шаткая, непрочная, но уже вполне реальная.

Надо не забыть как-то отблагодарить Кенму.

* * *

Куроо шел по улице, направляясь из магазина домой. Сегодня стоявшую стеклом жару разбивал теплый ветер. Зеленые шапки деревьев приветливо шелестели, разговаривая с прохожими. Похожие друг на друга домики вдоль дороги отсвечивали белым и голубым. В траве стрекотали цикады, перед глазами изредка пролетали пушистые шмели.

Ноги уже не казались ватными, асфальт не мялся под подошвой кроссовок. Голову кружило летней мелодией. Было хорошо, солнечно на душе. Впервые за последнее время. И к черту эту ненормальную жажду. Ведь Бокуто как-то справляется, находясь в таком тесном контакте с Акааши. И он сможет. Он разберется, откроется. Кенма прав, так будет лучше.

Он поднимался по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, попутно отмечая в себе изменения. Дикое напряжение, которое выкручивало ему нервы последний месяц, отступило. Передышка нужна была им обоим, она пойдет на пользу.

Куроо добежал до последнего пролета, поднял голову и споткнулся. Бокуто сидел на верхней ступеньке, широко расставив ноги. Справа от него стоял пакет, слева – коричневый горшок с цветущим растением. Бокуто придирчиво осмотрел Куроо, удивленно вскинул брови на пакеты с продуктами в руках и, широко улыбнувшись, произнес:

– Стоило просидеть под дверью час, чтобы увидеть, как у тебя из пакета торчит кукурузный початок.

У Куроо сдавило горло, вдоль позвоночника потекли крупные капли пота. Пряный густой запах Бокуто за секунду заполнил легкие, дышать стало тяжело и в то же время невыносимо приятно. Он и не дышал, он пил этот желанный терпкий аромат и не мог напиться.

– Да, решил взять с тебя пример и наконец приготовить себе что-то, кроме яичницы и тостов. Думаешь, получится?

– Я тебя научу, – Бокуто облизнулся, качнувшись вперед, словно для прыжка.

– Ненавижу правила и рецепты.

– К черту правила! – махнул рукой Бокуто и встал. – Испытаем судьбу – положим ингредиенты на глаз.

Сердце Куроо застучало рваным битом. Казалось, они разговаривали вовсе не о завтраке.

– Главное, чтобы было съедобно и никто не умер после дегустации.

– Ну, сегодня ты будешь пробовать первым. И не волнуйся, если что, я приду на твои похороны. Бро, – издевательски добавил Бокуто.

Куроо медленно поднялся на ступеньку выше, не отрывая взгляда от такого родного Бокуто. Снова стало жарко. Горячо.

Потом ступил еще на одну, и еще, пока не очутился на ровной линии с Бокуто, нос к носу. Они стояли и молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. Куроо чуть двинулся вперед, окончательно осмелев.

– Тогда я попробую первым?

Глаза Бокуто снова стали черными, опасно поблескивая в тусклом освещении.

– Давно жду.

Куроо осторожно и нежно поцеловал Бокуто, из последних сил сдерживая себя, но губы Бокуто были такими мягкими и горячими, что он не выдержал, толкнулся языком в рот, провел по острым краям клыков, пощекотал нёбо. В поцелуе Бокуто ощущался ответный огонь. Последние связные мысли практически улетучились из головы, когда Бокуто с трудом оторвался от него и хрипло прошептал:

– Придурок, давай хоть в квартиру зайдем. На лестнице неудобно трахаться.

Куроо, посмеиваясь, толкнул Бокуто в грудь, пытаясь нащупать ключи в кармане джинсов.

– А ты пробовал?

– Нет. Но пока, думаю, не стоит. Уверен, что соседи не обрадуются такому представлению.

Куроо наконец открыл дверь, и они буквально ввалились в квартиру, шелестя пакетами, толкая друг друга локтями.

Скинув кроссовки, Куроо быстро прошел на кухню, бросил сумки на пол, Бокуто последовал его примеру. Куроо уже шагнул к нему, но остановился, с удивлением рассматривая горшок с цветком в руках Бокуто.

– Это еще что?

– Кошачья мята.

– А мне она зачем?

– Кенма сказал, что у тебя нервное истощение. Говорят, ее запах расслабляет таких, как ты.

Бокуто откровенно веселился. Куроо взял горшок, поставил его на стол и, обернувшись, прижал Бокуто к стене.

– Вообще-то, таких, как я, это растение возбуждает и, бонусом, вызывает галлюцинации.

– Тогда буду твоим глюком.

– Просто будь моим, – серьезно попросил Куроо.

– Ты совсем слепой. В следующий раз подарю тебе очки, как у Цукишимы.

– Надеюсь, они мне теперь не нужны.

* * *

Они перекатывались по кровати, шаря руками по разгоряченным телам друг друга, оставляя красные следы на коже от пальцев. Поцелуи становились все более сумасшедшими, головокружительными. Зажившая было ранка на нижней губе Куроо снова лопнула, в рот Бокуто струйкой потекла кровь. Он слизывал капельки, довольно урча и умудряясь в перерывах шептать:

– У тебя кровь сладкая… Не могу, как хочу тебя.

– Заткнись. Просто заткнись, – сипел Куроо в ответ, стягивая с Бокуто одежду.

Куроо вылизывал его шею, обводя языком выступающий кадык, вжимая в постель своим весом, чтобы он не смел даже подумать о побеге. В голове крутилась мысль, что если Бокуто попробует дать заднюю, то Куроо его убьет. Убьет, предварительно отымев по полной.

Куроо ощущал под собой жесткие мышцы, влажную кожу, видел, как ходит от частых вдохов грудь Бокуто, и впитывал каждый жест, каждый оттенок чувств. Наклонившись, Куроо аккуратно прикусил сосок, нежно пососал – тот сразу же отозвался на ласку. Бокуто простонал и потерся набухшим членом о бедро Куроо, требуя более решительного подхода. 

Воздух в комнате стоял плотным жаром от дурманящего запаха двух альф, накрыв тела одеялом марева, под которым не осталось ничего, кроме большого сгустка одуряющего желания. 

Бокуто нетерпеливо ёрзал под Куроо, раздвигая ноги, рычал от нетерпения. Такого Бокуто Куроо еще не видел – полностью открытого, готового на всё. 

Руки Куроо тряслись, подушечки пальцев покалывало. Он смотрел на припухшие губы Бокуто и не мог больше терпеть эту жестокую, выворачивающую наизнанку похоть. 

Бокуто словно прочел его мысли.

– Не могу. Не могу я. Там… В пакете… – срывающимся голосом прохрипел он.

Куроо поднял голову, пытаясь понять смысл того, что тот говорил ему. В ушах шумело помехами. 

– Что?

– Смазка, говорю, в пакете! 

– А-а-а…

Куроо нихрена не понял, но все же кое-как встал с кровати, спотыкаясь, хватаясь за стены, дошел до кухни, вытряхнул непослушными руками из пакета всё, что там было, на пол. Покатились какие-то фрукты, овощи, застучали коробки, разбилась стеклянная банка с чем-то густым и тягучим, пачкая нужный тюбик.

– Твою мать!

Куроо схватил смазку и быстро вернулся назад. С пальцев закапало сиропом на живот Бокуто, Куроо нагнулся и лизнул. Какое-то клубничное варенье… Хрен разберешь. Но осознанием того, что он будет растягивать задницу Бокуто смазкой, смешанной с клубничным сиропом, ударило наотмашь.

Бокуто пожирал Куроо глазами, то сжимая член у основания, то отводя руку и цепляясь за простынь. Его тело блестело от испарины, длинные ноги были широко раскинуты, мышцы на животе судорожно сокращались. Челюсти были крепко сжаты, обозначая напряженные желваки.

Куроо не выдерживал напряжения, уже отчаянно балансируя на тонкой проволоке, под которой разверзлась пропасть. Всё, что он мог сделать, – это подхватить Бокуто под ягодицы, дернув на себя, отвернуть крышку, отбросив ее за спину, выдавить щедрую порцию смазки на пальцы и бесцеремонно вставить сразу два. Бокуто дернулся, выгнувшись.

Куроо стёр кровь с губ тыльной стороной ладони, посмеиваясь про себя. Сегодня он наконец по-настоящему надерет Бокуто задницу!

Если снова не кончит раньше него.

Пальцы Куроо плавно двигались в горячей дырке Бокуто, растягивая края, пока они не припухли и не покраснели. Куроо краем глаза заметил, что на члене Бокуто появилось несколько белесых капель. Наклонившись, Куроо вобрал в рот темно-малиновую головку, высасывая горьковатую смазку, не прекращая трахать Бокуто пальцами. Тот метался по мокрой, смятой простыни, из его груди вырывались сиплые стоны вперемешку с проклятьями в адрес Куроо.

И Куроо его понимал, как никто, – в паху разлился кипяток, и если он не поторопится, то яйца просто лопнут. Он немного приподнялся, лег на Бокуто и втолкнулся. 

Глаза заволокло темнотой, голова закружилась, под веками на черном фоне запрыгали золотистые мушки. 

В Бокуто было так сладко, нестерпимо хорошо. Куроо чувствовал, как гладкие стенки сжимаются вокруг его члена, удерживая его внутри, заставляя прижиматься теснее, войти до упора.

Куроо сошел с ума. Двинулся. Свихнулся. 

Он смотрел на разметавшиеся по подушке осветленные кончики волос, на широкий лоб, покрытый испариной, на густые брови вразлет, на легкую, незаметную чужому взгляду, горбинку на носу, на прикрытые веки с густыми прямыми ресницами, на широкие скулы и самый вкусный на свете рот, и дрожал от ослепительного счастья, что всё это теперь принадлежит ему. 

Даже в момент полного подчинения от Бокуто откатывались обжигающие волны дикой, животной энергии, которая альфу делает альфой. А Куроо больше никто не был нужен. Лишь бы видеть так близко глаза Бокуто, чувствовать его трепет и ответное желание. 

В мире Куроо омег не существует, они лишь тени чего-то настоящего. 

Куроо нежно поцеловал Бокуто в раскрасневшиеся губы, извиняясь за то, что собирался сделать с ним сейчас, и длинным жестким движением вошел. 

Уперевшись пятками в постель, Бокуто забился под Куроо, вцепился пальцами в тугие плечи, прорычав на выдохе:

– Ах… ты! Сволочь!

С губ Куроо сорвался истерический смешок:

– Я не против. 

Он ощущал себя безумным, совершенно съехавшим с катушек, глотая обжигающий, как лава, воздух. Наверно, виновата во всем кошачья мята.

Оставалось дождаться галлюцинаций и картина станет полной.

Куроо резко, ритмично вбивался в Бокуто, распахнув глаза, наблюдая за выражением лица Бокуто, чтобы не пропустить момент оргазма. Он хотел не только чувствовать, но слышать и видеть, как его альфу накрывает удовольствием с головой.

Но задохнулся первым. Замер на пике, чувствуя, как натягиваются жилы, наливаются кровью вены, как сводит болезненной судорогой низ живота. Он по-звериному зарычал, выгнулся дугой, а потом упал на Бокуто, смыкая зубы в основании шеи.

Кровь с нотками металла и привкусом имбиря засочилась на язык Куроо. Он закрыл глаза и, нехотя оторвавшись, с удовольствием зализал рану.

– Эй, животное, – просипел Бокуто и шевельнулся, – вообще-то я еще не всё.

Куроо посмотрел в блестящие шальные глаза и улыбнулся.

– Не переживай, меня хватит на весь день и всю ночь.

* * *

Куроо сыто наблюдал за лежащим без сил Бокуто.

Он выполнил свое обещание и выжал своего альфу досуха, утолив собственную жажду. Но вопросы все еще роились в голове, так что он не собирался давать Бокуто погрузиться в сон.

Куроо осмотрел метку, которую успел поставить Бокуто, провел пальцем по влажному крепкому плечу и спросил:

– Разве ты не собирался быть с Акааши до конца?

Зевнув, Бокуто лениво приоткрыл глаза.

– Я и буду с ним до конца. Мы созваниваемся. Но никто из нас не хотел встречаться в клинике.

Брови Куроо удивленно поползли вверх.

– Почему? Я думал…

– Я знаю, о чем ты думал, – рассмеялся Бокуто, закинув руку за голову, и устало потянулся. – Ты тогда был прав в том, что меня жестоко тянуло к Акааши. На то она и физиология, инстинкт. И – да, я всегда считал себя нормальным альфой, представляющим себя в паре с омегой в будущем. До того, как я встретил тебя. 

С Бокуто слетело его показное веселье, что заставило Куроо подобраться и замереть. Желтые совиные глаза смотрели в упор – серьезно и уверенно. 

– Я и есть нормальный. То есть обычный. Среднестатистический. Меня привлекают омеги, я дурею от их запаха в период течки, и у меня на них стоит. Но ты… Ты перекрываешь все чувства, которые я когда-либо испытывал к кому-либо. Я и сам не знаю, почему так вышло и когда это началось. Просто так случилось. А с Акааши мы друзья, – пожал плечами Бокуто и продолжил: – не более того.

Куроо молча переваривал информацию, все еще не зная, на что можно надеяться. Кажется, до него не доходил полный смысл сказанного.

– И я не случайно поставил тебе метку. Не мог больше мучиться – настолько хотелось привязать тебя к себе, – добавил Бокуто, проведя рукой по взлохмаченным волосам.

Куроо все еще не шевелился, убеждая себя, что вся эта сцена с объяснениями Бокуто в его постели не игра воображения и не мятные галлюцинации.

Бокуто щелкнул у него пальцами перед носом, заставив моргнуть.

– Хэй! Хэй! Ты здесь?

– Надеюсь.

Куроо вдруг почувствовал, как в груди разгорается огненный солнечный шар, готовый взорваться от захлестывающих его эмоций. И не все они были положительными.

– Так почему же ты молчал, дурень?! 

– Не был уверен в себе. Не знал, смогу ли удержаться и не накинуться на какого-нибудь симпатичного омегу, уже признавшись тебе. Решил подождать до выпуска, подумать, что делать. Но течка Акааши стала тестом на выносливость. И, как видишь, я его прошел.

Бокуто потерся носом о плечо Куроо, прикоснулся губами к метке, прошептав:

– Ты будешь со мной?

– Да куда ты теперь от меня денешься! – засмеялся Куроо, подмяв Бокуто под себя.


End file.
